


Lost In The Monster You've Become (Drag My Dark Into The Dawn)

by BlankIfYouBlink



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Dathomir (Star Wars), Dathomir adopts Cal, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Canon Compliant, Psychometry, Sentient planet, grey(?) Jedi Cal, this planet is too smart for its own good, title from a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankIfYouBlink/pseuds/BlankIfYouBlink
Summary: ..and like the fallen all around them, Dathomir is reborn from the ashes of its past. Rising out of the embers and dust the colour of blood.Even from the stars, something is different. It is not visual, no. The change runs deeper than the new life that surges through the planet like a tidal wave of destructive force.Dathomir is aflame.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Lost In The Monster You've Become (Drag My Dark Into The Dawn)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from two songs this time, 'Lost in the monster you've become' from I Know Your Secrets and 'Drag my dark into the dawn' from Revolution.

Dathomir was a desolate place. Cal didn’t know why he’d chosen to come here so soon. The path set in front of him pointed to the Zeffo homeworld. Logic dictated that he follow Cordova’s path to find his way back to the holocron that could bring down the empire. 

His thoughts don’t slow as he climbs up dead vines and scrambled over red rock. All around him he can feel echoes drifting up from the past, some more insistent than others; pushing at his consciousness or floating gently on the breeze. 

Dathomir is a desolate place. The planet screamed that it was abandoned- yet there was life here. Life and energy are as potent and yet as  _ dry  _ as the rest of the planet.

Cal enters what may have once been a home- no. The echoes around him protest at the thought. The place was used for worship but that doesn’t seem right either. It is ash, and it falls to the ground as peacefully as its echoes float upon an imaginary breeze. 

Inside the walls of red stone - of embers long cooled - he brushes dust off of a wall and has BD-1 scan it. 

There is a flare in the Force, an energy as weighed down as the rest of this place, and Cal stands to see a woman appear from nothing. 

Her echoes are powerful, overwhelming his senses as he fights to stay in the moment - her dying embers dragging him down into her past. 

Cal closes his eyes and  _ refuses. _

“You trespass,  _ Jedi” _

Her words are harsh, afflicted by not only her accent, but with the dying fire that smoulders in the very being of this planet. 

He steps towards her, the echoes persisting now, and he notices her eyes flicking to his lightsaber. 

“I am no Jedi” 

-

Dathomir was burning. He sees it in the way the ash falls from the sky and feels it in the way the ground burns faintly beneath his feet. There was fire here, once. A raging fire that every being shared. 

It is strongest in her. The one who thinks he has won does not burn as bright. He is not of this world- does not know the power he tries to command. 

Dathomir  _ is  _ burning. It is long forgotten, but somehow the essence is ignited again. If there is smoke, there is fire and Dathomir has been crumbling ruins of embers and dust, ashes and mist, storms and smoke for a very long time now. Something within remembers the flames. 

_ She  _ remembers. 

And like the fallen all around them, Dathomir is reborn from the ashes of its past. Rising out of the embers and dust the colour of blood. 

Even from the stars, something is different. It is not visual, no. The change runs deeper than the new life that surges through the planet like a tidal wave of destructive force. 

Dathomir is  _ aflame.  _

-

He returns again to face his past. He confronts all the faces of the past constantly, but the one face he cannot look past is his own. 

Cal seeks to change that. 

It is further along when he faces the flames. Malicos may not be of Dathomir but he almost burns with the re-awakened inferno. It is only a matter of time before he falters though, and is consumed by the raging fires. 

_ Dathomir will be your grave. _

The echoes of everything that is and was overwhelm him now. He has pushed the planet's essence back for too long, and now it will show him. How to  _ fall  _ like ashes from the sky. To  _ smoulder  _ like embers in the dark. To  _ rage  _ like the storms and  _ crumble  _ like the ruins. 

Dathomir takes him into its embrace and  _ burns  _ like it never did before. He is aware of all that has happened, all the fires that have raged in Dathomir’s time. 

And then, with startling clarity, it shows something  _ new.  _

How to  _ settle  _ like the mist in the night and  _ let go  _ like smoke on the breeze. 

Cal falls to the ground on a planet not his own, but one that has taken him unto itself. 

Nightsister Merrin helps him rise, out of the ash and dust that covers the rock. He is aware of her forehead pressed against his own and Dathomir’s flames raging between them both. 

‘ _ Come, brother, we must return’  _

He is aware of the words she has spoken but not yet the meaning. They travel back through pathways now engraved into his brain, with each step becoming more energised, aware of the fiery inferno all around them with every step, 

The tomb shuts behind them with the faintest glimmer of green between Cals fingers. Cal isn’t aware of what he has done, but the Nightsisters’ keen eyes see. 

If she wasn’t sure before, she is now. 

The familiar sight of the Mantis looms over them, reflecting silver in a harsh contrast to the reds and browns of the world around. Merrin takes a deep breath, resolves herself and leads Cal inside. 

The woman onboard is at their side in an instant, wary of Merrin but concerned for Cal.

“He has been taken by the fires of Dathomir” she says softly. “He will need some rest” 

“Bogano” the woman mutters. “We have to go back to Bogano” 

Merrin is standing tall in front of Cal, facing up to the woman. There is green between her hands and the flames that rage beneath her feet come at her call.

“We will  _ not  _ leave Dathomir until he wakes” she hisses out, voice low and sibilant. “And I will not leave his side” 

  
The woman seems to see -  _ not that she could  _ see  _ any longer -  _ and leaves them to the ashes and embers of the fires around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Theres no possible way that I can own Star Wars, nor either of the songs which I quoted in the title. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed..?


End file.
